Dream Girl
by Hajime Y
Summary: They say that dreams are a man's way of knowing what happened in the past and what will happen in the future. If you ask me, I believe in this kind of nonsense. Because in some weird ways, that's how I found her. How I found the girl of my dreams.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA. -.-

**A/n:** I made Narumi as Natsume's best friend in this story out of whim, because he fitted with the description I had in mind. Everything else remains the same.

Enjoy. -.-

* * *

**~(-.-)~**

Do you believe in finding the person destined for you in dreams? They say that dreams were a man's way of knowing what happened in the past and what might happen in the future. If you asked me, I believed in this kind of nonsense. Because in some weird ways, that was how I found her. How I found the girl of my dreams.

**~(-.-)~**

_I walked amongst the busy people. Dazzling lights from cars and buildings blinded me momentarily. Then the sound of heavy rain pour filled the cold night air. I looked in front of me and stopped. There she was again with her back in front of me. Her long brown hair swayed to the cool night breeze. As if it was dancing._

_I walked faster. Wanting to know who she was. Wanting to see her face. "Wait!", I shouted to her but she couldn't hear me and continued to walk with that graceful pace of hers. I ran faster trying to catch up to her. I held out my hand and grabbed hers. "I…", I started, pulling her back to me. I held my breath. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I could finally see her, this girl who haunted my dreams._

A loud knock on the door woke me up from slumber. Growling, I looked around me to see where I was. '_In the office, huh?_', I mused. The door creaked open and a woman's head popped in. It was my assistant, Yuri.

"I'm sorry to disturb you from your work, Natsume-san," Yuri apologized, a brown folder clutched in her hand. "But the manuscript from Hayami-san already arrived. Would you like to look at it now?" She walked inside the office tentatively. I nodded my head in response.

I took the brown envelope from her outstretched hand and skillfully opened the folder. I scanned my eyes through the first page of the manuscript then looked at my assistant. "Tell Hayami that I'll give my thoughts about this manuscript within the next 2 days," I instructed her and placed the envelope on the table. She nodded and jotted the instruction down on her journal.

"Anything else you want to relay to him?", she asked.

"No, that would be all." She bowed at the dismissal and walked towards the door. My hands were already filled with enough work to remove any thoughts of that haunted dream. Yuri stopped halfway through and looked at me once again.

"I received a message from Narumi-san that he would be visiting you today. And would you like to order some coffee? You looked like you just woke up," Yuri commented and looked worriedly at me. She knew about my dreams. She knew those dreams haunted me even on my wake which often distracts me from functioning normally in society. Not that I was already functioning properly before the dreams started.

I sighed tiredly and ran my fingers through my hair. "What time would he be coming?"

She looked at her watch and replied, "In about half an hour."

I sighed again then gave my attention to the stack of manuscripts in front of me. "Just inform me when that annoying man comes. And coffee would be good." I wrote some notes on the manuscript then raised my head. "Thank you, Yuri-san", I said with a small smile. She smiled in return and bowed her head before leaving.

Half an hour later, the door banged open and out came a blonde man wearing a ridiculous red cape, a crown on the side of his hair, striped pants and long-kneed white boots. Narumi gracefully sashayed towards me. I was staring dumbfounded at his unusual appearance.

"Hello Tsume-kun~", he greeted with a kiss. I cringed on my seat. Sometimes I asked myself why this man became my best friend for the longest time. I cursed the times I spent together with Narumi back when were still in the academy.

"How many times to I have to-," I started but was cut off.

"-tell me not to call you that name?", he grinned. "I don't know. You look cute when you have that annoyed look on your face. So how are you today, Mr. Antisocial?" He walked around the room and looked at my stuff.

"I was feeling fine before you called me that name again," I glared at him. I busied myself again by reading several manuscripts while Narumi sat on the couch seemingly interested at his nails. I heard him sigh and yawn every two seconds. I looked at him coolly, fixing my glasses. "If you're bored, why don't you leave already? I'm sure there's someplace else you'd like to be," I deadpanned. Narumi pouted. The kind of pout that always ticked me off, my eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I visit here almost every single day and this is what I get in return? Coldness?", the man cried dramatically and wiped imaginary tears using a white tissue that came out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction. Realizing that his actions were in vain he straightened himself and looked at me seriously. "Alright, fine. I'm here because I've set you up on a blind date. Now, now, listen to me before you chop my head off…"

Narumi raised his hands defensively, if glaring could cause someone's death, this blonde man would be dead by now. I looked at him with great hostility before burying myself back to the manuscript at hand. He sighed but I chose to ignore it.

"You're so stubborn," he said.

"And you're nosy," I countered.

"I have to! You got no social life how much more a love life!", he raised his hands to the air then glared at me. "You're becoming a hermit if you aren't one already!"

"My social life is not your business. Neither is my love life. And if I preferred to become a _hermit_, it's my problem not yours."

"You're impossible!"

"Thank you. I know I am."

Narumi shook his blonde head and sighed exasperatedly. The sudden knock on the door distracted the both of us. Yuri carefully slipped her head inside my room office. "Uhm.. Excuse me for the sudden intrusion but Mr. Tobita called a little while ago," she said.

I quirked a brow at her. '_Yuu? Call? What would he want from me?_'

"He said that he would like to see you at Andou-san's bar today at 3 pm," she added, looking at her wrist watch. I looked at my own watch and nodded.

"I see. Call Yuu and say that I'll meet with him soon." She bowed at the order and gracefully took her exit. I stood up from my chair, grabbed my leather jacket slumped on the couch and wore it. Walking towards the door with long strides, Narumi's voice stopped me on my tracks.

"Bring an umbrella with you. The weather reporter said that we'll have heavy rain pours later today," he pouted and threw an umbrella which I easily caught. He placed his hands on his waist and flipped his hair. "I guess I have no choice but to postpone the date I set up with you and Luna-chan." I smiled at him gratefully and walked out of the office.

The city was as noisy as ever. People walked by minding their own businesses. I clutched my jacket closer, walking through the busy mob of people. A sweet familiar scent caught my attention and stopped at my tracks. I looked around to see where the scent was coming from and saw a coffee shop nearby. I shrugged the observation aside and continued walking towards my destination.

**~(-.-)~**

I watched the setting of the sun silently and looked at the manuscript in front of me. The meeting I had with Yuu went off smoothly with just clipped greetings and questions of how the things we going with each others' businesses.

_"So what can I do for you?", I asked monotonously. Yuu took out an envelope inside his long jacket and handed it to me._

_"I want you to read this writer's work." He slipped the envelope towards me. I looked at it with mild curiosity and opened it. I read the first few paragraphs and quirked a brow at the man in front me. Yuu smirked at my reaction._

_"Creepy, isn't it?", he chuckled and sipped his ordered coffee. "I was surprised when I read it as well. To be honest, I'm not anymore satisfied with the kind of work that she provides me. But she's a talented writer. Why don't you read the rest of her work and take her in?"_

_I looked at the manuscript at hand and nodded in agreement. "I need to read the rest of this and speak with her before I decide to take this writer in. What was her name again?", I inquired._

_"Mikan," Yuu replied._

A couple of children were throwing pebbles at the nearby pond. Loud boisterous laughter filled the area. I stared at the water's calm surface, my mind floating, succumbing to deep slumber.

_I saw her again. Her long auburn hair swaying to the wind's gentle caress. I called for her. She looked back at me, a mischievous smile on her soft lips. I watched her slowly walk closer to me and felt my insides go crazy. I took a deep breath and inhaled that sweet familiar scent that made my mouth water. She smiled broadly; there was a glint in her eyes. I steadied myself to study her up close and… felt wetness._

I opened my eyes to the start of the pouring rain. "Shit," I cursed, fumbled for an umbrella and hurriedly opened it. I stared at the dark gloomy skies. People around the park were running for shelter from the heavy rain. I slowly walked forward, clutching the manuscript under my arm.

Then I noticed her. Her red umbrella shielded her body from the rain. I didn't understand what made me take a second glance as she walked passed me. Was it the tears which weren't hidden under her long brown hair? Or was it the bittersweet scent she carried? I studied her retreating figure under the shade of my umbrella. An intense feeling slowly built itself within me. It was the same intense sensation in my dreams.

**~(-.-)~**

The door chimed as I stepped inside the cozy coffee shop. With the heavy rain pour outside, these buildings were a comfy haven for everyone. I shrugged off my wet jacket and hanged it on the coat rack together with my umbrella. Walking towards the counter, I felt an unusual presence watching my move.

"One hot chocolate please," I ordered. The man behind the counter quirked his brows at me.

"I didn't reckon you for someone who would like to drink sweets," the man commented as he prepared my ordered drink.

"I like chocolates. Not sweets," I answered matter-of-factly. The man chuckled at my answer and placed the drink in front of me. I smirked at him.

"That would be 10 bucks," he said. I placed the money on the counter top and grabbed my order then glanced around the room to find an available table where I could work undisturbed. I saw an open table at the far corner of the room and walked towards it. Slowly taking my seat, I took out the manuscript, opened it then started reading quietly.

I felt that strange presence again: the feeling of people staring at you oddly. I raised my head and, surely, I saw her staring at me. A weird look was on her face. It was the gaze I hated the most. I glared at her and a blush slowly crept up her cheeks but continued to stare at me openly. '_This woman…_' I thought, annoyed.

'_What?_', I mouthed at her. She looked around as if making sure I was really pointing at her. My annoyance grew even more.

'_Me?_', she questioned.

'_Who else?_', I motioned to the rest of the people inside the shop who were busy with their own works. She fidgeted in her seat and scratched her head. I felt a small grin tug at the corner of my lips. '_Cute._' I mused.

She apologized after a while though there was a broad smile on her face. A shiver suddenly ran up my spine. '_The hell-,_' I shook my head and glared at her. I ordered her to stop staring but a small pout was given in return. I felt like bumping my head on the wall when she even asked '_why_'.

"Are you retarded?", I asked aloud. The customers looked at me with curious glances which further infuriated me and glared at them. Scared, they slowly turned their heads murmuring. I felt my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. '_Damn this woman. Who the hell is she anyway?_'

I stood from my seat and slowly walked towards her. Her small actions did not get away from me unnoticed. '_Cute. But annoying,_' I commented. I stood in front of her, towering her. There was that cute smile on her face again.

"Stop staring at me."

"Why?", she asked. '_Why? Because I want to remove that smile on your face with a fierce kiss. Wait. What?_' I slapped the thought aside. "I want to."

"I know my red eyes might have freaked you out, but at least have the freaking decency to not mind my presence. Other people do. Just leave if you're that bothered by it," I answered angrily. '_Don't lie. Please don't._'

"I wasn't staring at your eyes," she replied. I snorted and looked at her suspiciously.

"Then what the hell are you staring at?" Her answer left my mouth gaping.

"You."

I quirked an amused brow and chuckled. "Seriously?", I asked.

"Do I look like I'd lie?", she glared at me. I studied her face carefully, brown piercing eyes, long black hair, tanned skin. My eyes travelled to her lips. '_Kissable._' I immediately pushed the thought aside. Something about her was very familiar. I just didn't know what it was.

"No, you look like someone who can be brutally honest if they wanted to," I laughed. "But please. Stop staring at other people, it's quite rude." With that I left her side and walked towards my table. I grabbed my things and left a tip for the waitress on my table. I didn't have to look back to know the strange woman was glaring daggers at me.

**~(-.-)~**

I walked inside the office building with my umbrella in hand. Today was a rather interesting. Meeting that strange girl in the coffee shop made the day not boring, one way or another.

I strode towards my office and was greeted by Yuri who was piling up papers, getting ready to leave for the day. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuri-san." I smiled, opened the office door and slowly closed it behind. Her goodbyes barely reaching my ears.

**~(-.-)~**

I reread the manuscript once more. I was still unable to make what of it. No matter how many times I scanned my eyes through it, I would always think the protagonist to be me. How each line showed a part of who I was. Parts that were never visible to others yet were depicted carefully in each word that was used. I chuckled. "I never thought I would find myself to be the hero of a story. How ironic."

My attention was diverted to the sound of knocking. '_Must be her_.' I thought and uttered a command to come in. I buried myself once again with work. "Hello Mikan, I've been expecting you. Though I thought you would get here a little faster-," I raised my head but was shocked at what I saw. I looked at the woman standing in front of me for quite a few times and even shook my head just to know if this was some kind of cruel joke. "_You're_ Mikan?", I asked disbelievingly. The woman nodded her head. "Damn..."

"Thanks for that," she replied sarcastically. I quirked a brow thinking, '_Fate does play tricks on people_.' I smirked, another thought slipped through my mind.

"You seemed to be very fond of me before at the coffee shop. What happened in one week?", I teased.

"That was before I knew you were my new editor."

"What's wrong with editors?", I inquired, a bit confused with her statement. I placed my chin on my palm and leaned forward. Obviously curious with what her answer would be.

"If you've been with the editors I've worked with, you'd know." I heard her release a tired sigh.

"I know Yuu, and even though he is what he is, he's an amazing editor. He did recommend you to me." I countered

"He hated what I wrote," she rolled her eyes, eyes which reminded me of chocolate.

"But I love it," I admitted with a grin. Those pair of chocolate eyes widened in disbelief. "It felt like I was reading about myself. It was so realistic and captivating and-"

"I based that character on you," she blurted honestly which startled me. I looked dubiously at her. _'Is this woman crazy? I just met her a week ago._'

"But I've never met you before that coffee shop incident. I was actually reading your work while I was at the coffee shop."

"Was that why you were so peeved when I annoyed you?"

"Yes. Now stop avoiding my question," I glared at her while waiting for the answer.

"Sometimes, the best people you'll ever meet are the people you pass by everyday without even knowing it." She looked at me with those brown orbs and like what happened inside those old movies. Time suddenly went in slow motion as everything fitted perfectly with each other. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was tongue tied and breathless.

"Go out with me," I said with conviction. She widened her eyes even more as if I'd been possessed by an evil spirit. "And I won't take no for an answer." I grinned at her.

"B-But we just met! Just like you said!", she raised her hands up in the air, stating the obvious. I stood from my seat and walked purposely towards her. A cute squeak was heard, as I pulled her closer to me, my arms tightening around her waist.

"No, I take that back," I chuckled. Her brows were furrowed together, confusion etched in them. "I've already met you before…" I lowered my head and whispered. "…you were the girl plaguing my dreams."

**~(-.-)~**

_We were standing close together, our breaths visible in the cold night. I noticed, for the umpteenth time, her beautiful long auburn hair, beautifully dancing to the gentle breeze's caress. I wanted to touch it, to smell the sweet scent this enchanting woman possessed. I reached out to touch her cheeks. Soft, I noted. My finger slowly traced down the curve of her chin, then up her soft lips. Without further prompting from my mind, I slowly lowered my face down and captured those sensuous lips. I felt her lips tug upward forming a small smile. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to hers. And as if blessing us, the rain poured from the heavens. I opened my black umbrella and placed it over our heads, shielding us from the prying eyes of others._


End file.
